Noir comme la neige
by Caointeach
Summary: Song-fic. "Derrière les barreaux je vois la neige tomber. Comme si elle ne tombait que pour les autres..."


**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter à JK Rowling et la chanson "Untitled" à Simple Plan.

**Noir comme la neige**

Je n'aime pas Noël. Je déteste les sapins, les cadeaux et les débordements d'affection qui vont avec. Il faut croire que je suis légèrement asocial. Mais je n'ai pas été élevé au milieu des dindes et des bûches, moi. Sauf que personne ne le voit ; pour eux je suis juste l'extra-terrestre qui n'aime pas Noël. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas la neige non plus. Puis, là où je suis maintenant, c'est compréhensible, je pense. Je regarde la neige tomber derrière les barreaux, mais indifféremment. Comme si elle ne tombait que pour les autres et pas pour moi. Quand je pense à ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je me suis juré que, jusqu'à la fin, je ne verserais pas une larme, pas une seule. Car je veux garder la seule chose qu'il me reste : ma dignité. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ne me prendront pas. Je regarde une dernière fois ma montre et voit que c'est bientôt l'heure…

Il n'empêche que je trouve que la neige est quand même belle, même si je ne l'aime pas. C'est blanc, c'est lumineux, c'est inaccessible aussi…C'est juste bon à contempler…

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

Tout le monde s'en fout, mais je voudrais quand même dire que je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je fais là, dans une cellule humide, sale avec des Détraqueurs qui rôdent partout. Mais à moi, ils ne me font aucun effet. Parce que l'espoir m'a quitté depuis longtemps. Je n'attends plus rien de l'avenir. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'attends simplement. J'attends que tout se finisse. Mais j'aurais quand même voulu que cela se passe autrement…

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

Et quand j'y pense, ça me fait mal quand même. Une douleur insupportable, qui ne part pas. Si c'est ça mon châtiment, c'est le plus dur que la vie aurait pu m'infliger. Pire que la mort. Car la mort ne me fait même plus peur. C'est juste une délivrance, après tout.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Et je trouve ça vraiment injuste. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je suis né dans cette famille. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je suis né déjà condamné. Ce n'est pas ma faute…Mais personne ne le voit…

Petit, je voulais m'en aller loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de cette vie. Avant de comprendre que c'est impossible. Alors je suis resté. J'ai accompli ce que l'on attendait de moi, bien sagement.

Et maintenant, la seule chose que je veux faire, c'est crier. Crier jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Crier jusqu'à en faire mal aux autres. Crier et ne plus m'arrêter. Crier contre la vie. Crier pour qu'on me dise enfin pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ?

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

Quand j'entre dans cette pièce, je ne vois plus rien. Comme si j'avançais dans du brouillard. J'entends juste des cris. Des cris de rage. Moi aussi, je veux crier. Mais moi, on ne m'entends pas. Alors je me tais. On me lit mon acte d'accusation, mais je ne suis plus en état de comprendre. De toute façon, cela n'a plus aucun sens, pour moi, du moins. J'attends qu'il ait fini, et je rêve. Je rêve d'un monde où la justice existerait. C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais c'était leur faute. C'était le coup de trop. J'avais enduré ça trop longtemps. Et, juste à cause de mon nom, on me fait un procès en grande pompe. Juste parce que je m'appelle Harry Potter De héros je suis passé en zéro. Et tout le monde s'en fout. Et moi aussi.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Je voudrais retourner en enfance. Redevenir innocent. Avant que j'apprenne que la magie existe. Avant que je ne sois mêlé à cette guerre…Avant de lancer l'Avada Kedavra sur mon oncle. Avant tout ça. Mais c'est impossible. Nul n'a de deuxième chance. Même pas le Survivant. Surtout pas lui. Surtout pas moi. Surtout un 25 décembre.

Je ne peux malheureusement rien effacer.

Quand le ministre eut fini de lire, le silence se fit soudain. Puis, tout se passa très vite…

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

Il s'approcha de moi, je retins mon souffle et je me sentis partir. Comme si je m'endormais, tout simplement. Comme si mes vœux étaient enfin exaucés. Comme si le miracle de Noël avait eu lieu. Comme si j'étais pardonné…

Et la dernière chose que je vis, c'était la neige qui tombe, toujours, inlassablement. Comme si elle me narguait .Comme si ce qui m'étais arrivé ne comptait pas. Comme si j'étais mort comme j'ai grandi : dans l'anonymat… Comme si, finalement, tant que les dindes et les cadeaux existaient, tout le monde s'en foutait…

**I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**


End file.
